This invention relates to synthetic physiological mucus especially for use as a vaginal and surgical lubricant, and having characteristics resembling those of natural mucus.
Certain medical and/or physical conditions cause the use of vaginal and surgical lubricants to be advisable or even necessary. Typically, the use of a vaginal lubricant is important under conditions of postmenopausal vaginal atrophy or post hysterectomy, or generally of inadequate ability for normal quantities of mucus production. Medical instrument insertion into bodily orifices also requires use of a proper lubricant, as for proctological examination and/or treatment, tracheoscopic examination, and the like.
Typical lubricants in use today as for vaginal use do not possess special characteristics rendering them particularly suitable for this usage, but rather constitute common lubricants such as petrolatum jelly, propylene glycol, glycerine, and methyl cellulose. These lubricants have characteristics different from those of normal mucus and consequently are less than totally satisfactory for physiological usage.